L'altra metà
by Wingless .17. Angel
Summary: Cosa succederebbe se Grissom commettesse lo stesso errore di Warrick? FanFiction femslash CathSara
1. Chapter 1

L'altra metà

Catherine entrò nel bagno delle donne furibonda e chiuse rabbiosamente la porta dietro di sè; appoggiò le mani sul lavandino, roteò gli occhi e fece una smorfia, un misto di nausea e rabbia.

Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente un paio di volte, doveva assolutamente calmarsi, non poteva certo lavorare con quello stato d'animo!

Poco prima la donna aveva assistito all'ennesima telefonata smielata tra Warrick e quella dannata infermiera.

Quella piccola scocciatrice le aveva portato via il suo uomo e questo Catherine non lo riusciva a sopportare.

Beh, ufficialmente lei e il bel moro dagli occhi verdi non erano mai stati insieme, ma il legame e soprattutto la forte attrazione che c'era tra loro era implicita e se quella streghetta non si fosse intromessa tra Cath e Warrick la passione sarebbe sicuramente venuta a galla e questa volta esplicitamente.

Catherine non ne poteva più di vederlo attaccato al telefono con lei e di sentirlo parlare di lei!

"Tina di qua, Tina di là, bla bla bla..."

Maledetta! sibilò Catherine con gli occhi pieni di rabbia maledetta!

Chiuse gli occhi e si portò le mani al viso, sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi...

No, non doveva piangere, non voleva piangere, si impose di non piangere...

Si tolse lentamente le mani dal viso, fece l'ennesimo respiro profondo e spalancò i grandi occhi azzurri.

Si vide riflessa nello specchio che aveva davanti a sè, vide i suoi occhi lucidi e ancora pieni di rabbia, ma con suo grande stupore nello specchio vide anche qualcos altro, qualcosa che forse non si sarebbe proprio aspettata di vedere.

Sara ?! disse Cath stupita girandosi a guardare la ragazza che se ne stava rannicchiata in un angolo con la testa tra le mani

Sara che ci fai qui? le chiese perplessa; la donna credeva di essere sola "Da dove diavolo è spuntata?! Possibile che non mi sia accorta della sua presenza?!"

La ragazza sollevò la testa e la guardò quello che ci fai tu, credo fece un mezzo sorriso tirato, sperava di non essere vista ma le era andata male.

I suoi grandi occhi scuri erano arrossati e gonfi: aveva pianto molto e si vedeva.

Chi è la maledetta? le chiese poi asciugandosi distrattamente le ultime lacrime che le rigavano le guance

Oh... Catherine sorrise sarcasticamente ti assicuro che di quella sciaquetta non vale proprio la pena di parlarne

Scommetto che anche nel tuo caso c'è di mezzo un uomo, vero? le chiese Sara che ora aveva definitivamente smesso di piangere.

Cath non rispose, non aveva nessuna voglia di parlarne e soprattutto non aveva nessuna intenzione di far capire che l'uomo in questione era Warrick, si mordicchiò nervosamente il labbro inferiore e abbassò gli occhi "certo che non le sfugge proprio niente" pensò, poi ripensò alla frase di Sara "un momento... _anche_?!?"; dopo qualche attimo alzò gli occhi e la guardò Grissom?! "chi può essere altrimenti".

La ragazza la guardò in modo strano Non lo sai?! fece una smorfia e io che credevo che vi dicevate tutto voi due! era sarcastica Sara, nervosa e sarcastica.

La donna la guardò perplessa Non capisco di che cosa stai parlando Sara...che cosa è successo con Gil? .

A Sara le si riempirono di nuovo gli occhi di lacrime, si mise a camminare avanti e indietro nervosamente Si vede con una donna, credo che sia una cosa seria disse infine tirandosi indietro i capelli con una mano.

Catherine era scioccata " Gil che ha una relazione?! E non con la piccola Sara per di più...wow, poi cos'altro succederà, verremo invasi dai marziani?!"

Sara... ma sei veramente sicura che Grissom.. ma la ragazza non le lasciò il tempo di finire

Dio santo Catherine! Ho sentito involontariamente una loro telefonata e poi sono andata da Greg che sa sempre tutto di tutti e ha confermato i miei sospetti ricominciò a singhiozzare è perfetta per lui, è appassionata di entomologia, conosce il linguaggio dei segni, adora il cinema muto e addirittura le piacciono gli insetti! si interruppe un secondo, guardò Cath e fece un sorriso amaro è davvero perfetta per lui .

Catherine le si avvicinò e le mise una mano sulla spalla Mi dispiace... le disse; forse avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosaltro, per tirarla un po' su, ma che avrebbe potuto dirle?! Che non vale la pena star male per un uomo, per un uomo che si ama da fin troppo tempo...

A Catherine tornò in mente Warrick...


	2. Chapter 2

L'altra metà

Capitolo 2

Credo di capire come ti senti, non è facile quando l'uomo che ami ti mette da parte per stare con la prima venuta aggiunse infine e sentì di nuovo le lacrime salirle agli occhi.

Sara se ne accorse scusa Cath, non avrei dovuto sfogarmi con te visto che anche tu più o meno hai lo stesso problema... esitò per un attimo con Warrick

Cath la guardò sorpresa e confusa Come lo sai? Come fai a sapere che è Warrick?

Sara si sforzò di sorridere un poco "bisogna proprio essere ciechi per non accorgersene" pensò e le disse beh, è evidente che lui ti piace

Già ma non per lui a quanto pare rispose Cath sarcastica e nervosa, ormai era sull'orlo delle lacrime anche se non voleva darlo a vedere.

Peggio per lui allora, non sa cosa si è perso a mettersi con quella anzichè con te le disse Sara guardandola negli occhi.

Quelle parole le uscirono dalla bocca istintivamente, forse era una frase banale ma non in quel momento.

La ragazza non aveva mai visto Catherine così nervosa e così triste, avrebbe voluto consolarla, farle sentire che capiva quello che stava provando, perchè lei stessa stava provando la medesima cosa... si, proprio la medesima cosa.

Cath sorrise già peggio per lui .

In quel momento entrò Sofia Ciao le salutò entrambe, poi si rivolse a Sara Sara, Grissom ti sta cercando... ma ti senti bene? domandò la biondina avendo notato che la collega non aveva per niente un bell'aspetto.

Sara come al solito avrebbe risposto che andava tutto bene, buon viso a cattivo gioco e si sarebbe buttata a capofitto nel lavoro come solitamente faceva ma questa volta la piccola Sara era davvero a terra, l'ultima cosa che voleva era tornare a lavorare su quel maledettissimo caso con Grissom... già, Grissom l'uomo che amava, da troppo tempo ormai...

No, non sarebbe riuscita a fare finta di niente, almeno non per quella notte, non dopo aver sentito che Grissom avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore di Warrick...

No, era troppo per lei, troppo.

No, non mi sento molto bene. Dì a Grissom che me ne vado a casa disse a Sofia e dopo aver salutato Cath con un sorriso appena accennato se ne andò.

Sofia, perplessa, fissò per un attimo Cath e notò che anche lei aveva un'aria strana ma prima che potesse chiederle qualcosa le suonò il cercapersone e dopo averla salutata se ne andò.

Catherine rimase nel bagno ancora un paio di minuti a lottare contro le lacrime, dopodichè si diresse pensierosa verso il suo ufficio.

Aprì la porta ed entrò; ci mise un secondo a capire di non essere sola.

Warrick era in piedi vicino alla scrivania, lei alzò gli occhi e lo guardò con uno sguardo insolito, triste, strano.

Lui le si avvicinò preoccupato Catherine che hai?

La donna continuava a fissarlo senza dire una parola, sentì nuovamente le lacrime salirle agli occhi...

In quel momento la situazione le divenne più chiara che mai "Dio santo non posso andare avanti così. Basta non ce la faccio più! Lui ha fatto la sua scelta e io ho perso è questa la verità e devo accettarla, devo".

Catherine? la chiamò Warrick preoccupato stai bene, a quelle parole fu come se Cath si riscosse, lo guardò dritto negli occhi ma dopo un secondo distolse lo sguardo, faceva troppo male.

Ho mal di testa mentì me ne vado a casa. Per questa sera tu e Nick potete farcela benissimo anche senza di me disse prendendo la borsa vicino alla scrivania e dopo aver tirato fuori le chiavi della macchina uscì dalla porta; aveva bisogno di andarsene, immediatamente.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

L'altra metà

Capitolo 3

Sara arrivò a casa; mai le era sembrata così vuota... dio! Si sentiva così sola e lei non voleva stare sola

"Grissom... e chi poteva immaginarselo?!..."

L'ultima cosa che Sara si aspettava era che Gil Grissom, il suo capo, l'uomo che amava da quasi sei anni si potesse sposare!

Matrimonio... quella parola la trafiggeva come una lama infuocata e le faceva venire la nausea!

Doveva smetterla di pensare, pensare equivaleva a stare male e lei non voleva più stare male per lui!

Uscì di casa, prese la macchina e guidò fino a che non trovò un bar aperto, posteggiò l'auto ed entrò nel locale.

Aveva bisogno di bere, se beveva riusciva a non pensare e nella sua testa, in quel momento, non pensare era stare bene.

Certo il mattino dopo svegliandosi col mal di testa e lo stomaco a pezzi, si sarebbe odiata per aver annegato ancora una volta i problemi nell'alcool, ma in quel momento tutto ciò non era importante.

Il locale era mezzo vuoto, non era un granché come locale e fu anche per questo che Sara rimase sorpresa nel vedere chi era seduto al bancone con l'aria stravolta.

Sara si avvicinò Ciao disse sorpresa, la donna bionda seduta al bancone si girò a guardarla, aveva pianto e si vedeva, poi ritornò a fissare il suo secondo bicchiere mezzo vuoto e le disse bruscamente Cos'è sei venuta a farmi la predica?! Beh risparmiatelo!

Sara si sedette al bancone vicino a Catherine No e se devo essere sincera non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui rispose la ragazza stringendosi nelle spalle.

Catherine la fissò Io Warrick lo ho perso ma tu Grissom te lo puoi riprendere, diamine lui non è mica sposato! le disse fredda.

Per Sara quelle parole furono come una coltellata...

Alzò gli occhi su Cath, uno sguardo triste, terribilmente triste e vuoto; Non piangeva ma quegli occhi valevano più di mille lacrime Non ancora riuscì a dire con un filo di voce.

Quello sguardo... lo sguardo di chi ha perso tutto o semplicemente crede di aver perso tutto... lo sguardo di chi ha il cuore in frantumi ed è convinto che la ferita non si potrà rimarginare... lo sguardo di chi ha i nervi a pezzi e sembra essersi svegliato in un incubo; Quello sguardo colpì profondamente Catherine... provò una strana sensazione o forse era solo l'alcool che cominciava a fare effetto e Sara non aveva nulla a che fare con la sua "sensazione" strana, bella oh si, ma anche strana e... inaspettata.

Catherine finì in un sorso il suo secondo bicchiere e provò a scacciare tutti quei pensieri che le annebbiavano la mente... fissò il bicchiere vuoto poi chiamò il barista Hey portamene un altro e uno anche per la mia amica, ne ha bisogno quanto me gli disse.

Rimasero in quel bar per un tempo indefinito e quando uscirono erano tutte e due con il tasso alcolico un tantino elevato, abbastanza ubriache da ridere per niente e camminare non proprio dritte ma ciononostante abbastanza sobrie da non confondere la luna piena con una navicella spaziale e capire che nello stato in cui erano era meglio se non si avvicinavano al volante.

Le due donne però non avevano nessuna voglia di separarsi, in quel momento avevano bisogno l'una dell'altra, avevano bisogno di una persona accanto che potesse capire ciò che stavano provando... e chi più di un'altra persona con il cuore spezzato poteva capire una persona con il cuore spezzato?

Perciò avevano bisogno l'una dell'altra, per riuscire a far diventare il medesimo dolore più sopportabile e anche solo per non rimanere sole.

Non ho voglia di tornare a casa, è lontana... e vuota... disse ad un certo punto Catherine con un'insolita voce "alcolica"

Sara la guardò un po' confusa e Lindsey?

è da mia madre. In questi ultimi giorni ho avuto molti sbalzi d'umore e sono troppo nervosa e non volevo che lei mi vedesse così rispose Cath alzando le spalle.

Sara annuì beh... vieni da me se ti va, non abito lontano e poi non... non mi va di stare sola le propose poi guardandola con quei grandi occhi castani così incredibilmente dolci e profondi; Come si poteva dire di no davanti a quegli occhi?!

Catherine sorrise Ok .

Forse fu proprio da quel semplicissimo 'ok' che ebbe inizio tutto... o forse no, quel che è certo è che quell'ok avrebbe cambiato le loro vite, in modo inaspettato probabile ma... in fondo che si può pretendere da due persone che in quel momento della loro esistenza si sentivano perse e sole...

Il bello dell'amore è che arriva quando meno te lo aspetti e molto probabilmente nemmeno loro si sarebbero aspettate ciò che avvenne.

O forse si...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

L'altra metà

Capitolo 4

Dopo circa un quarto d'ora arrivarono all'appartamento di Sara.

Catherine quando entrò provò una strana sensazione ma decise di non farci molto caso, in fondo magari era solo per via dell'alcool...

I suoi pensieri però furono interrotti dall'improvviso squillo del telefono.

Sara guardò il telefono perplessa inarcando le sopracciglia " Chi diavolo è che mi chiama a quest'ora della notte?" si chiese, dopo un momento alzò la cornetta Pronto? disse non molto convinta, poi però quando riconobbe la voce all'altro capo del telefono rimase letteralmente di sasso... era Grissom.

Ciao sono Grissom, Sofia mi ha detto che non ti sentivi troppo bene... che cos'hai? gli chiese lui in tono pressoché professionale.

Grissom... rispose lei stupita e si sedette sul divano accanto a Catherine, aveva bisogno di sedersi.

Sara che cos'hai? ma... hai bevuto? gli chiese Grissom contrariato e stupito, la ragazza fece un mezzo sorriso sarcastico e nei suoi occhi vi si poteva leggere rabbia e tristezza

e anche se fosse che ti importa?! Non hai la minima idea di come sto! gli rispose lei aspramente mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano nuovamente di lacrime.

Non dovresti bere gli disse lui contrariato ma calmo, dalla voce di lei si capiva benissimo che aveva bevuto.

Già! Ma bere mi aiuta a non pensare gli rispose con una risata cinica e forzata che non era da lei mentre le lacrime le scivolavano giù dagli occhi.

Sei ubriaca... te ne sei andata dal lavoro per bere?! Non è da te Sara. Mi dispiace che stai male ma non ti posso aiutare se non mi dici che hai, l'alcool però non ti aiuta, non avresti dovuto bere

La ragazza lo interruppe e chi sei tu per dirmi quello che posso o non posso fare?! gli disse quasi con rabbia ma senza alzare troppo il tono della voce

Grissom cominciò a perdere la pazienza Hey io ti voglio solo aiutare! Non è mica colpa mia se stai male e poi...

Per Sara quello fu il colpo di grazia, cercò senza successo di controllare il pianto hai ragione è solo colpa mia gli disse rassegnata e mise giù il telefono.

In quell'istante Sara capì che ormai l'aveva perso per sempre.

Si coprì il viso con le mani e pianse, dimenticando completamente come si faceva a smettere.

Catherine era vicino a Sara e aveva sentito tutta la breve telefonata, si chiese come facesse Grissom a essere così stupido da non capire che Sara stava male proprio per causa sua!

Catherine non ce la faceva più a vedere Sara ridotta in quel modo e non potendo fare altro l'abbracciò e la tenne stretta a sé finché non smise di piangere.

Mentre teneva Sara tra le braccia a Catherine venne in mente lo sguardo della ragazza quando le aveva detto con un filo di voce che Grissom si sarebbe sposato; Improvvisamente si ricordò dove aveva già visto quello sguardo... era il suo stesso sguardo, quello che aveva avuto guardando Warrick qualche ora prima nel suo ufficio, lo sguardo di quando aveva capito che ormai tutto era perduto e doveva farsene una ragione.

In quel momento sentì di provare per Sara qualcosa di profondo e inaspettato... e il suo cuore, all'improvviso quasi come per magia, ricominciò a battere.

No, non era l'alcool che glielo faceva pensare, l'alcool non centrava assolutamente, a dire la verità non era mai centrato... e in un certo senso Catherine l'aveva sempre saputo...

Sara smise finalmente di piangere, aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime ormai, sollevò la testa e guardò Catherine negli occhi, erano così belli e così azzurri quegli occhi... azzurri... azzurri come quelli di Grissom... ma allo stesso tempo così diversi da quelli di Grissom... Sara poteva leggere dentro quegli occhi un'infinita dolcezza... Non ricordava che qualcuno l'avesse mai guardata in quel modo...

Sara sentì il suo cuore battere più velocemente, nemmeno lei poté capire come era potuto succedere, era successo e basta.

Si era innamorata di quegli occhi... e non solo di quegli occhi.

Non pensò, non ragionò con la testa pro e contro, giusto o sbagliato ma agì col cuore il cuore non sbaglia, si avvicinò e la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.

Qualche attimo dopo si ritrasse e per un momento ebbe paura della reazione che avrebbe potuto avere Catherine.

La donna però, dopo un primo momento di stupore, le sorrise amorevolmente e la guardò come non l'aveva mai guardata prima d'ora.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che Sara contraccambiasse i suoi sentimenti. Si, anche Catherine l'amava.

Catherine le accarezzò dolcemente il viso con una mano

Non soffrirai più, te lo prometto le disse.

Sara le sorrise Ti voglio bene Catherine... sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata, davvero .

Questa volta fu Catherine a baciare Sara e il bacio fu più duraturo, più intenso e perchè no anche più passionale del precedente ma ugualmente dolce, sincero e straordinariamente bello.

Fu così che da due storie mai cominciate nacque un nuovo amore, il tempo delle lacrime per Sara e Cath si era concluso per lasciare spazio alla felicità finalmente ritrovata, insieme.

E insieme sarebbero rimaste, l'una il completamento dell'altra, due metà perfette insieme uniche; due donne, con un passato non troppo sereno alle spalle, avevano trovato l'amore quando ormai credevano entrambe che ciò gli fosse stato negato, ma insieme avevano capito che non era finita... il periodo più bello della loro vita era appena cominciato.

- THE END -


End file.
